


【德哈】一场由Porn拍摄引发的爱情

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 《当我们谈论性的时候我们在谈论什么？》后续
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【德哈】一场由Porn拍摄引发的爱情

哈利穿着一件德拉科的白衬衫坐在洗手台上，衬衫的衣摆过大了，穿起来像是裙子，哈利无聊的晃着小腿，感觉自己看起来更幼了，有化妆师在问需不需要给他上妆，站在摄像师旁边调机位的德拉科说不用了，别暴殄天物。

哈利感到目眩。

这里是浴室，也是一会儿他和德拉科要做爱的地方，严格意义上来说是一个gv的拍摄片场，他和德拉科已经搭档拍摄几部片子了，但是每次拍摄他都觉得十分不真实。

“想什么呢？”德拉科走过来双手撑在他两侧，把他圈在自己怀里，抬头吻了哈利一下，“别怕，跟着我就好。”

哈利自然地抱住德拉科的脖子，在他脖子上蹭了蹭。

哈利觉得自己快疯了，他的生活不可能这么美好，他时常分不清德拉科到底是为了影片效果还是真实的对他好。

“马尔福先生，这边都调好了。”

德拉科抱着哈利冲那边点点头:“好的，那就都出去吧。”

待人都撤出去以后哈利抬起头，望着德拉科的眼睛。

“宝贝，准备好了吗？”

德拉科露出一个迷人的微笑。

跟德拉科拍摄，哈利常常会忘记自己在拍摄，潘西有一次打趣，说德拉科拍gv是纪录片，因为他就是在拍摄的时候做一整套完整的性爱。

当然，也不全是纪录片，有时候还是会安排一些剧情，但是德拉科真的很擅长现场发挥。

这一次，哈利演的是一个被迫和德拉科联姻的人，意思是他对德拉科没有爱，只有服从，这对哈利来说是个不小的挑战。

“宝贝，即使你不乐意，这是你的义务。”

德拉科舔着哈利的嘴唇，手指已经伸进了他的后穴，浴缸里舒适的温水也顺着打开的小洞涌进身体，只消这一下，哈利身体都卸了劲。

“你真应该看看自己这样有多美。”

哈利觉得自己要被德拉科这句话中所暗含的情欲烫伤了。

德拉科是真心的。哈利穿着他的白衬衣跪在水里，浑身都湿了，隔着一层布料若隐若现透着，脸颊被熏得红润，眼神迷离，纯洁又淫乱。

“我只是因为合约，你别妄想......妄想我会爱上你。”哈利说完这句台词很想哭。

“我只想要你的身体。”

德拉科的手指蹭过哈利的g点，隔着衬衣的布料含住挺立的乳粒，哈利的腿在水里蹬了两下，扑腾起一阵水花。

“这就不行了？”德拉科好心的放过了哈利的胸，轻舔着他的颈项。

“走着瞧。”哈利轻喘着，咬牙装作是不服气的语调，心里祈求着，别再让我念台词了，快忍不住了，好喜欢德拉科啊，想要抱他，想要让他进入自己，想要让他跟自己做爱。

德拉科看出小孩眼里不安的情欲了，明明都烧成这样了心里却还惦记着角色扮演，德拉科觉得好笑，哈利总是这么可爱。

感受到扩张得差不多了，德拉科架起哈利的腿，贯穿了他。

“向情欲屈服吧，别以为我看不出来你渴望这个。”

德拉科走出浴室的时候，哈利挂在他身上睡着了，浴袍的帽子遮着脑袋。

“老规矩，所有设备的储存卡都拿出来交给我，东西收好你们可以走了，下周卡和片子我会拿去公司。”德拉科说完话，抱着哈利回了卧室。

导演指挥着大家收拾器材，他有时候觉得自己根本不是拍摄团队，明明就是个家政公司，来给马尔福收拾摊子的。

哈利醒来发现卧室里只有自己。他在床上打了个滚，后悔当时没有制止德拉科换大床，他喜欢德拉科从前那张小床，其实一点也不小，一个人睡宽敞，两个人睡刚刚好。这张床太大了，哈利一个人躺着觉得有点孤独，他坐起身，下床走出房间。

“嗯——啊——”

“宝贝，多叫几声，你知不知道会有人为了你的叫声而射出来。”

哈利站在门口听见里面传来的声音，满脸通红，手放在门把上不敢按下去。

里面喘息的声音突然停了，然后是一阵脚步声，哈利连忙放开门把。

“怎么不进来？”门打开，德拉科站在里面，墨绿色的真丝睡袍松垮的系在身上，领口露出一片风光。

“我不打扰先生了，先生你忙吧。”哈利脸通红想要逃开。

“不打扰。”德拉科好笑的拍了拍哈利的脑袋，牵着他的手把人领回房间。

屏幕上的画面定格在德拉科的背上，哈利看见两条腿缠在德拉科的腰上，整个人被他用身体挡住了。

下午的场景立刻闯进哈利的脑海。

德拉科抱着他，把他顶在墙上狠狠地贯穿，逼着他不断发出呻吟。哈利只能用尖叫来阻止自己想要亲吻德拉科的冲动，剧情里的他们是只有用性来维系婚姻的伴侣，而亲吻是给爱的人。

德拉科看着脸红的小孩实在是可爱的紧，低头吻了他一下。

“饿不饿？快到晚饭时候了吧？”德拉科抱起哈利坐在椅子上，关掉电脑上的画面看了一眼时间。

“先生的片子一直都是自己剪的吗？”哈利靠在德拉科肩膀上小声问。

“最开始只是自己录着玩，后来公司有了团队剪，我也不想看那些片子，没什么意思。”德拉科一边回答着，拿起手机订餐。

“那为什么......”

“嗯？”德拉科看着菜单有些心不在焉，他在犹豫晚上的主食是吃牛排还是鹅肝，或者应该再加一个焗龙虾？哈利抱在怀里太轻了，随便就可以举起来，虽然这样很方便，可是太瘦了，每次做到后面都会体力不支昏睡过去。要不都点了吧，不过小孩吃不下这么多，吃剩下吃不完哈利总是满眼愧疚，唉，他到底怎么长大的。

一番犹豫后，德拉科总算订好餐，这才放下手机，刚才哈利好像想问什么来着？

“你刚才说什么？”

哈利捏着睡袍的一角抿着嘴不做声，德拉科打量了会儿他的表情，用手掐了掐他的脸蛋:“你是想问下一次录制什么时候？”

哈利脖子都红了。

德拉科被他的反应取悦到了，手从衣服下摆伸进去捻住他的乳头，立刻得到一声压抑在喉咙里的喘息，德拉科玩弄着哈利的乳首，嘴唇贴在耳畔低声说:“波特，我发现你开荤以后很容易饿啊。”

哈利蜷起脚趾，胸口的酥麻扩散成一片。

“一般来说，不录影的时候我是不会做爱的，你知道为什么吗？”

哈利胡乱的摇头，德拉科的手不知道什么时候又到了后穴入口，穴肉翕动着好像迫不及待想吞下去点什么。哈利手指放在德拉科裸露的前胸上，像是要把他推开，又像是想要抠出他的心脏。

“因为要在镜头面前保证最好的状态。”

哈利呜咽起来，猫儿一样喘着，想要找到德拉科的嘴唇，但是德拉科躲着不让他亲，只是加快了手里的动作，逼得哈利发出一声声的浪叫。

太好听了。德拉科不由得感叹，又娇又浪，毫不做作，哈利的叫床声简直就是最好的春药，所有人听到这个声音都会起反应的，之前怎么没发现。

德拉科对下一次的拍摄有了新的想法。

哈利有点紧张。算了，他哪次不紧张。

不过这次有一点不一样，德拉科说这一次拍摄完全没有台词，因为这次要录的是Asmr。

包括接吻的声音，扩张的声音，喘息的声音，以及，叫床的声音。

床上连了很多扩音收声的设备，基本上运动范围不会太大，机器全部围在床边上怼着局部拍特写，唯一的全景是床尾过德拉科背的镜头，这就意味着这个镜头正面对着哈利。

“别怕，我会保护你的。”开始前德拉科吻了吻他的额头安抚到。

哈利已经跟德拉科接过很多次吻了，但是从来没有这么过火，他自己都可以听见唇舌交缠发出黏糊的水声，哈利无法控制自己去抱住德拉科把他拉进自己，他听见德拉科发出沉重的呼吸，亲吻变得更具侵略性，是一场掠夺，哈利感觉自己只是在这第一步便节节败退，溃不成军，他被逼出了眼泪。

一吻终了，两人分开，牵出暧昧的银丝。

哈利还没反应过来，就被德拉科翻了个身，肚子底下压了一个高度正好的枕头。哈利不敢左右乱看，趴在自己的手臂上，高高的翘起臀部，摆出方便性交的姿势。

预期中冰凉的润滑剂和闯入的手指没有如期而至，哈利感觉到自己的臀肉被轻轻分开，穴口触到一个温软潮湿的物体。哈利承受不住，抬起头发出一声半惊恐半舒爽的呻吟，他慌张的回头，正好对上德拉科抬眼朝他狡黠的一笑。

德拉科在给他口交，这是第一次。德拉科灵活的舌尖刺入哈利的后穴舔舐，又像是亲吻那样轻轻吮吸，哈利爽得不停发出喟叹，这和手指和性器的交合完全不一样，没有那样强势的侵占，而是温柔缓慢地抚慰，后穴很快被舔舐得泛出水光，哈利在枕头上来回磨蹭着自己肿胀的性器，只是这样就交代出自己的第一份存货。

他听见德拉科轻笑了一声，拿过一旁的润滑剂，打开瓶盖发出一声脆响，润滑剂顺着股缝淋下来，瓶子因为空气压力发出“吸溜”一声。

所有声音都在这个静谧的无人说话的房间被放大了，哈利甚至听见德拉科的指节发出“咔啦”一声，接着，熟悉的触感伸入柔软的内腔，直接按在前列腺的突起上，哈利揪着床单发出淫叫，腿在床单上磨蹭，布料发出“窸窣”的摩擦声。

德拉科手指进犯得很猛，哈利的呻吟也变得细碎而沙哑，他听见充沛的润滑剂在德拉科手指的搅动下发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，这样跪伏的姿势让哈利感到恐惧，他忽然挣扎起来。

德拉科感受到到身下男孩不适的情绪，立刻停下了手里的动作，哈利转过身来，屈起腿抱住德拉科。哈利知道自己这样既不敬业又任性，但是他没有办法控制自己。

“别怕，宝贝，别怕。”德拉科安抚着怀里颤抖的小猫，他猜大概是刚才那个姿势让哈利感到慌张。

“对不起。”哈利抽噎着。

“要不要休息一下？”德拉科碰了碰他的嘴唇。

哈利摇摇头，小声说：“继......继续。”

德拉科没有再问什么，将沾满滑腻液体的手重新伸向哈利的下身。

再次被进入，哈利发出满足的娇喘，一边喘着还一边伸出舌尖舔着德拉科的唇角，甚至主动加入德拉科的动作，往后穴里探进一根自己的手指，缠着德拉科的手指一起进犯自己的身体。

“宝贝，你好美。”德拉科忍不住了，哈利的穴口已经烂熟松软，各种液体被手指的抽插搅出细密的白色泡沫，沾在红色的穴肉上，小孩嘴里发出美妙的喘息，染着情欲的眼角有一搭没一搭的撩着他，像是在害羞躲闪，又像是在欲迎还拒。

“take me away。”

德拉科发出低吼，像是被挑衅了的雄性动物那样，抱起哈利，撞进他的身体。哈利惊呼着箍住德拉科的脖子，然后发出一串笑声。

德拉科被哈利这幅天真的模样吸引，太甜了，有这孩子在的地方空气都是甜的，德拉科不受控制地贯穿他，他比蜜桃生涩，却又十分多汁，让人忍不住想从他身上榨出更多的爱液。

德拉科挡在他身前，哈利可以完美的蜷在他怀里，哈利痴迷地看着德拉科在自己身上耸动。

太迷人了，这是一场梦吧，哈利忽然觉得自己发不出声音，身体里胀满巨大快感，纯粹的欢愉，他听不见也失去了感觉，只是直直地看着德拉科，他的发丝随着身体运动而来回摇晃，世界被按下了慢放键，他是天神吗？阿佛洛狄忒一定是特别偏爱他，在他降世之前偷偷给了他亲吻。

哈利神差鬼使地将自己的拇指伸到德拉科的嘴边，德拉科附上他的手背，亲吻他的掌心，将拇指含在口中。

“我爱你。”哈利几乎是用气音呢喃，他看见德拉科的瞳孔剧烈收缩，低吼着，更加猛烈地向他的身体发起进攻，哈利叫得放肆，暧昧又婉转。

最后，两人释放出来，德拉科额头抵在哈利的肩膀上轻喘，哈利悄悄从德拉科肩膀上方抬起一只眼睛，直视着那个正对他的镜头。

他是我的。

德拉科坐在电脑前，说实话，他有被这个画面震慑到，但是他不是太确定要留下这一幕。

哈利不会成为一个职业的gv演员，德拉科比任何人都明白这一点，不管他跟自己搭档表现得有多好，这个孩子不可能会走这一条路。他不希望哈利被留下任何影像资料，这也是为什么德拉科坚持所有素材要交到他这里，由他提供成片的原因，他不放心。

这一幕如果放出去，很有可能会有人拿来扒哈利的身份，大学里看porn的人可不少，如果心怀恶意的人找出来了，哈利的校园生活一定会不好过。

但是德拉科又真的舍不得放弃这个画面，它太美了，哈利的目光简直把整个片子从听觉的盛宴一下子拉回到了现实世界，告诉大家，不管德拉科看起来有多强势，在这里，绝对的主角其实是这个根本不露脸的少年。

他决定询问哈利自己的意见。

“如果先生觉得留下来可以为片子加分就留吧。”哈利坐在椅子上，抱着膝盖玩手指，眼睛根本没有看屏幕。

德拉科以为他在害羞，但是他听见哈利接着说：“毕竟点击量高的话我可以多拿到一点钱。”

德拉科皱起眉，这不对，哈利的情绪太不对劲了。

“你怎么了？有心事？经济上有什么困难吗？”德拉科转过座椅面对哈利。

哈利摇摇头，低着头蜷在椅子上不说话。

“看着我说话，波特。”德拉科恼了，“你不能每次拍完录像以后都这样，如果不想拍了没关系，你可以去找其他兼职，慢慢挣钱，我不急着让你还。”

每次拍完录像以后哈利都像是个被人遗弃的小猫一样，德拉科不是很明白到底怎么了。

“你不能只有在拍片的时候才说爱我吧？你这样让我觉得你只是喜欢我作为你的按摩棒。”德拉科气乐了。

哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛:“先生不是吗？可以为了录像做任何事情，只要能够让片子最后呈现出完美的效果。”

德拉科若有所思的看着哈利，绿眼睛湿漉漉的。

“过来。”德拉科张开手臂，让哈利坐到自己怀里来。

哈利迟疑了一下，最后还是选择靠了过去。

“是不是因为我上次说不录影的时候不做爱？”

哈利抿着嘴。

接近真相了，但是不是最正确的答案。德拉科观察着男孩的表情得出结论。

“我是你男朋友，哈利。”德拉科亲了一下男孩的脸颊，“只是恰好我喜欢拍好看的性爱录像，你不能真的把我当成一个gv的男演员看。”

“可你就是，你跟他们拍的都好美。”哈利瓮声瓮气的说。

原来在这儿呢，小孩吃醋了。德拉科笑起来，难怪呢，那个侵略的眼神就不难理解了。

“嘿，听着，其实我是一个很无聊的人，性对我来说就是美的，我一直追求拍出最美的性爱视频，好的，我知道这个追求在很多人看来是个变态，但是我就是这么做的，我尝试过很多种方式，包括找到我觉得长得最美的搭档，做出所有我觉得美的动作，是的，在别人看来那些片子是美的，但是我觉得那些都是垃圾，是失败品，因为他们缺少性里面最重要的一点。”

哈利无法不看着德拉科专注的目光，他看着德拉科深吸了一口气，深情地注视着自己:“是爱。我喜欢跟你做爱，哈利，我真的喜欢，我想和你尝试所有的姿势，想看着你因为情动而呻吟，当然，我也知道爱不只是性，但是我还不是很会，所以，如果你觉得我只有在录像的时候才爱你那是不对的，只是那是我最熟悉的方式而已。”

哈利呜呜地哭起来，拼命抬手擦自己脸上的泪痕:“我会当真的。”

“自信一点，宝贝，我是真的爱你。”德拉科吻了吻哈利。

他们的爱情是因性事而起的。

哈利抱着电脑开始看porn，对他来说这些都不是porn，是资料片。

性是他们之间的纽带，也是他们最熟悉传达爱意的方式。哈利害怕如果有一天德拉科厌倦了和他做爱，不再有新鲜感，就会离开他的。

德拉科知道哈利最近在做什么，哈利在积极尝试开发各种各样不同的play。

他上次说得还不够清楚吗？但是哈利要看，德拉科也不制止他，偶尔也会放任他在床上胡闹，当然，大概率是失败的，哈利的性癖已经被德拉科养刁了，很多过分的play根本做不下去。最后还是把主动权交还给德拉科，用两人习惯的方式做完。事后哈利又觉得委屈，明明是想要有改变的！德拉科只能揉着小孩的脑袋安慰他，只要是和他在一起，性事唯一需要的，就是一张舒适的床。但是德拉科自然觉得哈利没有听懂。

说到上次，德拉科无法放弃对美的极致追求，在哈利的应允下把最后的镜头放了进去。于是那支视频又一次点燃了全网，本就是一种全新的形式，以声音为主导，画面都是暧昧的大特写，交缠的唇舌，扭动的腰肢，相扣的十指，抽插的手腕......各种水声，呻吟和粗喘刺激着观众的感官，最后激烈的运动停歇，只剩下一个沉重的呼吸，大家看到了全片唯一一个全景。德拉科线条优美的后背，在他身体挡住的地方有一颗毛绒绒的小脑袋在动，从来不曾露面的小bottom忽然露出一只亮晶晶的绿眼睛。

他是我的，你要不走。

全网一片尖叫。还有人把当年德拉科那个抬眼的名场面翻了出来剪到一起，大家纷纷表示看个gv居然还有跨时空的剧情，生性风流的浪荡子被驯服，找到了自己的归处。

麻烦倒是没找上门，离谱的找上来了。因为哈利这一眼，居然有电影公司找到德拉科家里来了。

“你们想找我的搭档拍电影？”德拉科有些吃惊。

“是的，因为我们的题材本身就是和同性恋相关的，有一些比较限制级的场景，当然，不会像你们那样真的发生什么，我们看中了您搭档的表现力，他的眼神，你知道的。”

德拉科翻了翻故事大纲，人物倒也适合哈利的形象，在荒诞的世界，同性恋者报团取暖，对抗世界的方式是性爱，他们抓住任何机会做爱，而身为bottom的男主却以一种近乎虔诚的忠贞态度对待爱情，大家嘲笑他的古板，而最后艾滋病大爆发，明明一向洁身自好的他却被男友所传染......

“好悲惨的故事。”德拉科放下剧本，十指相对撑着膝盖，“那你们打算怎么介绍他的身份？”

“我们相信马尔福先生一直不让他露面一定是有你的原因，我们对他的经历可以只字不提，直接通过试镜以新人出道。”选角导演微笑地看着德拉科。

“我会告诉他的。”德拉科低吟一声。

哈利从学校跑出来想看见德拉科的车在门口。

“嗯？你怎么来了，难道说今天想试试看上次说的车震？”哈利拉上安全带嬉皮笑脸的问。

德拉科好笑地呼了他一巴掌:“满脑子性爱的小疯子，我来接男朋友放学。”

“真的，试试嘛。”哈利舔舔嘴唇。

“别闹了，问你个正事。”德拉科开着车问哈利，“如果有比现在这个更赚钱的事你干不干。”

“德拉科你不爱我了也不能把我卖掉啊！”

德拉科想翻白眼，但是考虑到行驶安全决定忍住。

“有个电影剧组想找你拍戏，男一号，故事梗概在你面前那个文件袋里，片酬还不错，关键是导演好。”

哈利拿过面前的文件袋，取出故事介绍看了一眼。

“他们为什么不找你来演？”

“因为男主是bottom。”

“但是他的男朋友，你看看这个人物小传，金发，蓝灰色眼睛，难道不就是你吗？”

“这俩是同龄人，我年纪大了。”

“谁看得出来。”

“哈利，因为我是gv演员。”德拉科平静的说。

“我也是！”

“这不一样，没有人知道你是，你没有被打上这个标签，你还有别的路可以选。”

“我不要，我就是喜欢和你拍。”

“不拍我们也可以做爱，如果你是担心这个的话。”

“德拉科，你觉得这个身份很丢脸么......”

德拉科忍不住转头看了哈利一眼，男孩闷闷不乐低着头。

“我当然不觉得，只是这个行业......怎么说呢？总之就是我想你可以多一点选择。”

可是德拉科根本不愿意和他在大庭广众之下牵手拥抱，好像他们的关系只能存在那座房子里。

哈利原以为，进剧组拍摄以后可能会很长时间见不到德拉科，没想到，这部电影居然请来了德拉科做床戏的艺术指导。

哈利真没想过画面会变成这样的，德拉科要指导别人和他上床。

“你是要挑逗他，不是要跟他打架。”

德拉科拎开压在哈利身上的少年，刚才少年膝盖顶上来的时候哈利吓得往后躲差点撞到头。

哈利红着脸看德拉科倾身压上来。

“动作轻一点，你是爱他，不是要把他弄废了。”

站在旁边的金发少年显得不是很耐烦的样子：“我知道，但是正是因为我爱他，难道不应该很急切吗？”

德拉科站起来，哈利紧绷的身体松懈下来，悄悄往德拉科身后藏了一下。

“那你觉得这样拍出来好看吗？”德拉科危险地眯起眼睛。

“马尔福先生说得没错，卡米尔，你刚才的动作看起来真的很像是要跟哈利打架，并且是跟他有不共戴天的仇恨那种。”导演也走了上来，“保罗和本杰明第一次见面，你是要暗示他，告诉他，你和他是一类人。”

“暧昧一点，小伙子。”德拉科突然逼近卡米尔，低着头凑在他耳边用低沉的声音说话，“像这样。”

卡米尔猛地推开德拉科，涨红了脸怒气冲冲的吼道：“离我远一点！我跟你不是同一类人！”

导演训了卡米尔一通，德拉科若无其事的站在一旁，哈利觉得心里很不好受。

“我真是搞不懂，为什么要找这么一个人来，他是个演gv的，有什么了不起。”收工以后卡米尔怒气冲冲的跟哈利抱怨，“脏死了，天知道他和多少人做过。”

哈利默不作声的坐在台阶上。

“晚上他们准备去镇上喝酒，你去吗？”

哈利摇摇头，站起来：“我有点累，你去吧，我先回去了。”

德拉科打开房门，被哈利抱了个满怀。

“怎么了？”德拉科把男孩抱进房间，关上门。

“我想你。”哈利闷闷不乐的说。

“刚才吓到了？”德拉科笑着吻了哈利一下。

“我不喜欢他那样说你，我讨厌要装作跟你不熟的样子。”哈利攀上德拉科的脖子，在他的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“这有什么的，我都不在意，我做自己喜欢的事情，哪里轮得上他这么个小屁孩评价。”

哈利还是觉得不高兴。

“拍了那么久不累吗？赶紧回去休息吧。”

“明天我要和他拍床戏。”哈利咬了下嘴唇。

“我知道，我还要看着呢。还记得第一天我跟你说的吗？遇到不喜欢的拍摄搭档......”

把不喜欢的拍摄搭档想象成自己的性幻想对象。

“cut！哈利，你不能总是瞟镜头，你和好不容易互通心意的暗恋对象在一起了，并且即将和他做爱，你应该看着他！”

德拉科站在监控器旁走神，哈利尴尬的点点头，我是看着他啊。

“我不知道......这感觉有点尴尬......”

“哈利不是专业演员，第一次面对镜头做这么暴露的表演不自然很正常。”卡米尔站在旁边帮他说话。

导演咳嗽一声，心说他可做过比这尺度大多的演出，转头冲着德拉科说：“马尔福先生有什么好的建议吗？”

“作为主导方，你应该帮助你的搭档入戏。”德拉科收回散漫的目光，走上前伏在哈利身上，“用触摸帮他放松，让他的注意力在你身上。”

哈利专注地看着德拉科的眼睛。

“你离他远点，导演，这难道不是性骚扰吗？”卡米尔又炸了。

德拉科没理他，这次是对哈利说话了：“放松自己，你爱他，本杰明终于找到了自己的归属，你没有进入角色，哈利，镜头是和观众对话，现在没有其他人，只有本杰明和保罗，如果我是保罗，你会怎么做？”

我会抱你，亲吻你，告诉你我等你等得有多辛苦，或者也不会，就只是会顺从自己的情欲，我对你的爱矢志不渝。

拍摄继续，德拉科站在导演身后跟他一起看着监视器。哈利状态很好，最灵的就是他那一对眼睛，目光流转，眉目含情，不用台词，只是一个眼神就说明了一切。

“在认识你之前，我都是不完整的。”本杰明躺在保罗的臂弯里，含情脉脉的看着他。

“我想要自由的活着。”保罗回望他，抬手撩开额前汗湿的头发，“我们都应该自由的活着。”

最后一场戏，是本杰明得知自己得了艾滋，而他的病源来自唯一的伴侣。

“为什么！”本杰明无力的坐在床上，含着眼泪看自己的爱人，“你明明知道，你故意的，你故意那么说的！”

“因为我爱你。”保罗明明知道自己大概率已经感染上艾滋，却以想要亲密感受爱人的借口拒绝使用安全套。

“你这个疯子。”

即使这样，本杰明也无法放弃自己自私的爱人。毁灭吧，用最荒诞的方法去对抗这个恶意的世界，他们只能拥有性了。

最后一个镜头是两个人以最亲密的方式互相伤害着，本杰明抱着保罗对着镜头流眼泪。德拉科从监视器前走开了，哈利和卡米尔磨合得非常好，再不需要任何指导。

最后一幕拍完，所有人都走上来围着哈利，对他的演技赞不绝口，哈利只觉得自己脑袋里晕乎乎的，他没看见德拉科，心脏沉入了谷底。

“晚上有杀青宴，你们先回去休息一下平复心情吧，大家都辛苦了。”导演宣布拍摄正式杀青，片场一片欢腾。

“哈利你也太棒了，简直不敢相信你真的不是科班出身，我敢说这部戏今年会成为冲奖热门，你会大火的！”卡米尔围在哈利身边叽叽喳喳地说话。

“谢谢，我想一个人待会儿，晚上见。”哈利随便应付着，穿上衣服头也不回走出片场。

拍摄地是一个非常安静的小村庄，木屋旁边有一个很大的湖，哈利在湖的另一头找到德拉科。

“嗯？小明星怎么不跟他们一起去庆祝？”德拉科躺在草地上，转头看着走向自己的哈利。

哈利走到德拉科身边坐下，扳过他的手臂枕上去，往德拉科身边挤了挤。

“怎么？陷在剧情里出不来了？”德拉科抱过少年，用手背给他擦眼泪。

“相互毁灭也是爱情的一种吗？”

“是那个时代的特性吧，别想了，演完了就过去了，那不是你的人生。”

一阵风吹过，带着午后的暖意，湖面泛起粼粼的波纹。

“德拉科，我爱你。”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛。

空气中窜出甜腻的气息。

庆功宴大家都喝嗨了，拿着酒瓶转着圈玩真心话大冒险。哈利左边坐着导演，右边坐着卡米尔，德拉科离着他老远，坐在他对面。

酒瓶转到了德拉科。

“真心话吧。”德拉科撑着额头笑着说。

“马尔福先生居然不选大冒险！这太不科学了！”大家起着哄。

“我怕你们承受不起。”

桌上发出一阵哄笑。

“我来问，我来问。”喝多了的人早就没了顾忌，一个摄像师都快站到凳子上了，“马尔福先生会跟自己的拍摄搭档谈恋爱吗？”

大家发出“嘁”的一声，嫌这个问题不够劲爆。

“会。”德拉科耸了耸肩。

哈利揪住衣角。

“切，他这种人懂什么是爱？我才不信呢，不就是找个免费的长期炮友而已，说得那么冠冕堂皇。”卡米尔不屑地和哈利咬耳朵。

下一个转到了哈利。

“真心话吧。”

“你们都选真心话多没意思啊！”

“你们又没规定不准连续选真心话，欺负哈利是新人可没意思了啊。”卡米尔站起来直嚷嚷，“我来问！哈利你是gay吗？”

哈利点点头。

“那你肯定看过gv吧！”

“哇，那肯定看过马尔福先生的片子吧！”

“诶，你这说的，在坐的各位谁没看过一样。”

“对对对，马尔福先生的片子那是gv吗？那是艺术片！”

大家七嘴八舌地哄笑着。

“你们别说，哈利长得还真是有几分像马尔福先生最近的那个搭档诶。”

“去去去，别乱说，哈利哪像了。”卡米尔急了，“一轮只能有一个问题！”

“哦哟，卡米尔，你这护犊子的，你该不是真的喜欢哈利了吧！”

卡米尔突然说不出话来站在那里，脸涨得通红。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，还真是！”

德拉科忽然站起来拿起摆在中间的酒瓶：“开始下一轮吧。”

结果德拉科转到了自己。

“大冒险！大冒险！新规定，一个人只能选一次真心话！”

“好诶好诶，想看哈利和马尔福先生演一个！”

“不行！”卡米尔跳了起来。

哈利忽然站起来，绕过半桌人走到德拉科身旁。

“哈哈哈，卡米尔，你的抗议无效！我说，果然全英国的bottom都想和马尔福先生演吧。”旁边的人按住了卡米尔。

“马尔福先生是全民情敌。”

“要看名场面！名场面！”

德拉科敛了笑容，看着哈利，少年喝多了，眼睛亮晶晶的，眼眶周围一圈都是红的。

哈利钻到德拉科怀里坐到他腿上。

大家拍着桌子快把房顶给掀了，吵着嚷着让德拉科转身。

“马尔福先生，不要让大家失望啊。”哈利仗着酒精笑得风情。

“想好了？”德拉科也笑，酒精在血管里烧着他也快要失了理智。

“当然，早就想好啦。”

德拉科抱着哈利转过身，背对着餐桌，低头靠在哈利的肩膀上。

哈利透过德拉科的肩膀抬眸，冲着一桌人莞尔一笑。

世界安静了。

导演端起酒杯喝了一口：“年纪大咯，跟你们比不得，我先走了，你们继续。”

德拉科放下哈利，摇摇晃晃站起身：“我也喝多了，再喝下去就要闹笑话了，失陪。”

哈利立刻抱住德拉科的手臂：“我送马尔福先生回去。”

人已经走远了，一众人大气都不敢喘，卡米尔跌坐回座位。

刚刚他们好像发现了一个不得了的秘密？是喝多了产生出幻觉了吗？

德拉科和哈利回到住的地方，还没有开门，德拉科就把哈利抵在门上亲吻。

“决定了？就留在我身边不走了？”德拉科的声音滚烫。

“我爱你。”哈利呼吸沉重，“我一直想着你。”

接下来的事情顺理成章就发生了。

哈利不知道自己是怎么回到床上的，甚至不知道自己是怎么被剥干净压在德拉科身下的，德拉科热烈地亲吻他身上每一寸肌肤。

“他碰过你哪里？”德拉科危险地问。

“所有地方，所有地方，德拉科。”哈利仰着头尖叫，好像不能再忍受那样。

德拉科用舌头划过哈利的乳尖，又用牙齿轻咬，手指伸进哈利的后穴，这几个月不曾被侵犯的穴口紧闭，又因为主人的情动而翕动，哈利浑身颤抖着。

“我是想着你的，德拉科，但是我又不敢当成你，我怕，我好害怕。”

“不怕，哈利，现在是我了，放心交给我。”

德拉科亲吻哈利的嘴唇，手指刺进他的身体，内腔的软肉列队欢迎久违的访客，用尽全力拥抱他，留住他。

天使是自愿剪去翅膀的，他要永远留在爱人身边。

“进来吧，德拉科，让我疼。”哈利胡乱留着眼泪。

“不会的，不会疼的，我爱你。”德拉科压抑着自己想要撕裂他的欲望，温柔地扩张。

相互毁灭的只是执念，爱情怎么舍得让他疼痛，只想要挡在他和世界中间，让他永远柔软。

“开门！哈利！你出来！”

门被砸得震天响，德拉科听不见，他把自己放进哈利的身体。

“滚！不要打扰我！”哈利尖叫着抱住身上的爱人，“德拉科，快点疼爱我。”

“你不要被他骗了！你和他不是同一类人！这种人的脑子里只有性，他根本不会爱你！”

哈利伸手捂住德拉科的耳朵，两条腿紧紧地缠着德拉科的腰，热情地随着抽插晃动。外面的世界就算毁灭跟他们又有什么关系，他们只贪恋这一室的温存。

一年以后，影片上映了，口碑票房双丰收。

海报正是全片的最后一幕，哈利的眼睛对着镜头流泪，眼神里是对荒诞现实的控诉。

宣传期的行程充满了各种采访和脱口秀，哈利这个主演却常常坐在最角落的位置心不在焉的玩话筒。

“问一个八卦的问题，哈利？”

哈利回过神来。

“我们知道这个片子有很多亲密的戏份，你的男友不会吃醋吗？”

“哦，他不会，他亲手指导别人怎么和我做爱。”哈利耸了耸肩。

主持人大笑，底下的观众吹起了口哨，卡米尔转开目光。

“再说了，我一直都是想着他的，他有什么好吃醋的。”哈利俏皮的吐了吐舌头。

“不，我醋吃得可厉害了，但是谁让我们是专业的。”

现场响起震耳欲聋的欢呼。德拉科从后台走上来，哈利惊喜地从椅子上跳起来，飞扑进德拉科的怀里。

“惊喜！欢迎本片的艺术指导德拉科·马尔福。”主持人站起来带头鼓掌。

“马尔福先生，现在我们都知道你的神秘搭档就是哈利了，大家都说他们真的从你们的片子中看出了爱情，你怎么看？”

“Well......”德拉科坐在哈利身边牵着他的手，笑着说，“大概就是，一场由Porn拍摄引发的爱情。”


End file.
